


Doki Doki Real After Story

by TheNoca



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Depression, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, F/M, Family Issues, Gun Violence, Hacking, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Laboratories, Light Petting, Major Original Character(s), Multiple Endings, Near Future, Post-Divorce, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Sneaking Around, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNoca/pseuds/TheNoca
Summary: After years of experimenting and hard work, Skylar Wilson has nearly perfected the ability to transfer one's own human body into a game. Whether it's one like Skyrim, Grand Theft Auto, or even a game where you get to be with someone who loves you... let's say... Monika After Story? Skylar primarily uses this new invention of his to visit a virtual girl who took the world by storm by doing what they can to be with their beloved. Monika After Story, a mod where you can be with said virtual girl was the best way Skylar could interact with her, regardless if her dialogue is pre-determined by a programmer. He felt a weird, yet sensational connection to her.After perfecting his machine, he studied the code used in Monika After Story and made his own Monika AI! From there, he begins to set up his first meeting with the girl who has helped him through tough times.  How will Monika react? How will they interact with one another?





	1. First Dive

"Monika AI...," A young man held a clipboard and traced around a room filled with multiple different devices ranging from computers, audio interfaces, stereos, and much more. Wires twisted and tangled themselves into one another, but the young man had no care in the world as he was about to experience a world of happiness... if his plan worked.

"Everything is set I believe. Transporter generator working?" He looked past a hospital-like bed where a large generator of some sort connected to it and nodded, "Alright. Should be enough fuel for the next hour to test this. Hopefully it works," He took a deep breath and nodded, "No use stalling any longer. Let's see if this works!

_Hey there, my name is Skylar Wilson. I'm a Creative English Major who... uh... never finish or started college because of this project. I'm 28 years old and it took me nearly 10 years to create a way for someone to visit a virtual world of their choosing. Whether it's their favorite video game universe or their own fantasy world brought to reality with my own perfected virtual reality, this invention here can do just that._

_After countless sleep deprived days, I was able to create this virtual reality machine that allows someone to do just that. However, I have yet to test it. I was very apprehensive on whether or not it was worth it to actually test it. For all I know, this thing could kill me rather than make my life and all those years of hard work worth it._

_Here I am testing my first interactions with a virtual girl that swept the world a decade ago. She soon became irrelevant years down the road, but I stuck with it as did many others of this girl's fandom. It took many years... and now I'm about to take my first dive into this amazingness!_

"Who'd thought that SAO would actually help with the finale of this invention...," Skylar laid down on top of the hospital-like bed and placed a helmet-like device on his head and sighed, "Oh well, time to dive!" 

A bright flash followed by multiple lines of code filled the vision of Skylar before it cleared to reveal the same classroom Monika is in during Monika After Story. Skylar looked around and glanced at the back of someone he remembered dearly. The long, luscious, brunette ponytail he has grown so accustomed to over the years accompanied by a beautiful white bow. This figure was at a desk supporting her chin on her hands.

He took one more glance around and gulped heavily. The person at the desk let out a very audible sigh, "I wonder who installed me now. So many have installed this mod and... wait... I have movement. I'm not just a sprite..."

They glanced down at their hands and started to ball them over and over before they started to feel at their body, "Who did this? I have movement. Actual movement," They stood up from their seated position and walked around, "I'm still in this dreadful classroom though. Hm," The person stopped a moment before sighing in confusion, "The code is completely different. It's none like I've never seen before."

Skylar was surprised as he shuffled back lightly, but loudly as the person turned around quickly in shock, "W-Who are you?"

Skylar held up his hand and stepped back, "Look uh, I'm one of the millions of people that downloaded Monika After Story. Even if your dialogue were predetermined by a programmer, some of your dialogue stood out to me."

"Wait, w-who are you?"

"Your memories from my old Monika After Story should be implemented into your current memory current. Some of the coding for your own commands still work. Just try to remember."

"Uh...," The person tried to think and couldn't draw anything up, "I'm sorry. My memory is too boggled right now."

"I see, it didn't load correctly. Well, I'll just have to reintroduce myself until I fix that problem," Skylar took a deep breath and nodded, "My name is Skylar and I'm the one that created this virtual plane."

"What?"

"Yes, it's true. From the unrecognizable code and the movement and feelings your feeling now. I created all of this. Even the ability to be here is my doing."

"H-How?"

"Haha, it took many sleep deprived days to be able to do this, but I was able to do it. However, I'm sure you feel that some stuff is different still. I think you realize that you have no sense of smell or taste right now, right?"

The person began sniffing and smacking their tongue and nodded, "Yeah, it feels so different."

"Yup. The state of all this is still in its alpha stage. It's not exactly perfected but knowing that it actually works is a big step for me."

"Wait, so you're meaning you're one if the many that has downloaded the mod associated with me and you created this?" Skylar nodded.

"In short, yes," As soon as he answered her, he was tackled for a massive hug, "Whoa!"

"Thank you!" Monika began to shed a few tears of happiness as Skylar was in a full state of bliss, "I've waited so many years for someone to make this. I thought people had eventually forgotten me."

"Well, it's been 10 years. I think you can see that," Monika looked off to the side and sighed, "People soon started forget about you. Eventually, you ended up being shrouded in history by other big trends and games that challenged the status quo. There's not many that still follow you or Doki Doki in general."

"Oh..."

"But I remembered. I spent these last 10 years making this day possible. So much money, blood, sweat and tears brought me to this day and I'm here to say that it was damn well worth it..."

"Aw, I'm so glad someone out there went and did this," Monika snuggled into Skylar's chest causing him to shudder from pleasure, "I see you like it when I hug you...," Monika teased as she snuggled even more sensually.

"Well, I can now know what it feels like to finally feel you. Can't you feel it? The warmth between the two of us?"

Monika paused and took time to take in the warmth the both of them were giving off, "Yes. The warmth of your body makes me feel so... safe. I feel safe knowing that I can feel you and feel the warmth that you emanate from your body. I love it..."

"Thank you Monika. However, I still find it weird that your past memories have yet to transfer. I guess there's still much I need to check. You're still in an alpha stage, so there's still much more I need to add. You might feel some differences in your coding from time to time, but don't worry. That's just me trying to give you more features like smell and taste."

"No problem. This coding looks so advance. It's like none I've ever seen before."

"I had a friend help me code. She started the project and I just took off with it," Skylar felt Monika grip his shirt fiercely, "Uh, Monika?"

"You said 'she' Skylar. Who is this girl? What's her occupation? What's her name? What's she look like? What's your relationship status with her?"

"Whoa! Calm down! She's just an old friend of mine from high school. Don't worry. She has a boyfriend who also helped in the project. Geez, maybe you are a little too realistic..."

"Or I'm worried that you might have someone else out there. While it's true that we have this moment, I don't know what you do out there in your world. What if you started dating someone without me knowing or worse..."

"I die?"

"Huh?"

"I remember that being one of the stationary conversations in the mod. You were talking about how you would never know if we were to pass on you. We would disappear for years on end and you would sit a dark, sad abyss without knowing of our disappearance. You stated that if anything happened to us, convince someone we know to tell you what had happened to us. Even after that, I never saw that choice. I always thought what would happen in my life if something lead to an inevitable demise."

"Now you can possibly send someone here to inform me of anything..."

"Exactly, but uh, let's not get into that. Let's just... embrace each other longer. I only had an hour on the generator. I'll need to get out before the generator goes out or uh... you know..."

"Right..."

"How much time do we have left?"

"Uh," Skylar checked his watch and sighed, "It's been about 10 minutes or so. We still have about 35-40 minutes left before I go. Why don't we uh... talk a bit or..."

"Let's just embrace each other for now. I want this to last before we move on to talking in your next visit..."

"Alright...," Skylar looked around and sighed, "We only have that desk. No where else to really cuddle. I'll have to add some stuff that allows us to do that."

"What? Like a bench?"

"I suppose so..."

"You were thinking of something more obscene weren't you?"

"W-What?! No!" Monika looked up at him with a smirk inciting a light chuckle from him, "Uh..."

"As much as I appreciate you thinking of me in that way, it is too early in our relationship to be thinking about that. Plus, I'm underaged."

"No you're not. It's been over a decade since the game's release. You're practically my age, if not younger by a year or two."

"Oh... uh..."

"Also, you were 18 in game. You're not underaged, but yes, I do agree that we're too early into our relationship to determine if we're ready to take that step."

"Exactly. Let's take some time to actually develop our relationship. Also, you should work on some of the broken coding and adding stuff. It would be really nice to smell and taste stuff."

"Noted. That's a few more sleepless hours. Oh well, it's worth it if you're comfortable."

"Gotta make your girlfriend happy."

"I guess..."

"We can take a seat on the floor I guess. We can cuddle until you leave."

"Fine with me," Both took a seat on the floor and just embraced one another as this was the beginning of beautiful relationship... or was it?


	2. The sweet smell and taste of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar, after not visiting for a few days, fixes the coding for Monika's sense of taste and smell. So they decide to use this in their activity. Also, Monika begins to worry about what happens to Skylar outside of their virtual paradise. So much so that it may pain her to see him hurt and her not able to do anything about it.

Monika tapped her fingers on her desk as she had an obvious disgruntled expression on her face. Her eyes shifted to the corner of her vision and sighed in frustration, "It's been too long since he last visited. 4 whole days of waiting on him and he's nowhere to be seen! Maybe it was all too good to be true," However, as she said this, something appeared behind her. In fact, multiple things were appearing behind her.

Monika glanced behind her to see multiple kitchen appliances along with some kitchen utensils, "What's all this for...?"

Afterwards, Skylar appeared in the middle of it all, "Did it...?" He looked around and nodded, "Sweet, it all spawned," He looked over at Monika and smiled, "Hey Monika."

"Skylar, what's all this?"

"Well, I was able to fix a little something. Go ahead and check two of your senses," To give her a hint, Skylar pointed at his mouth and nose.

"Huh?" Monika sniffed around and smiled, "My sense of smell..."

"And for your taste," Skylar rushed over to the massive fridge and took out a bag of vegetarian chocolate chips, "They're vegetarian, so don't worry about it."

"Uh..."

"Or uh, I remember you talking about a cherry kiss. We could try that too."

"U-Uh..."

"I'm just kidding. Just take a chocolate chip," Skylar held out the bag and she took a chocolate chip out and ate it, "So?"

"Skylar..."

"Yes?"

"It's not a vegetarian. I don't think that exists. That would be vegan chips, but uh...," Monika smiled and hugged Skylar, "I can taste and smell now!"

"Sweet. That brings us to our activity today."

"Uh, first. Is all this the reason you haven't visited recently?"

"Kinda. I also had some personal business to attend to along with preparing this?"

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"N-Not really. I'm handling it. Anyway, our activity today is attempting to remake Natsuki's cupcakes. I know how much you've loved them and I thought that we could try and recreate them."

"Are you sure?"

"It shouldn't hurt to try. I haven't been able to find or attempt to find her recipe. So we're kinda working blind."

"Uh..."

"What's wrong?"

"How is everything working? Isn't everything here electric?"

"Yup."

"Then how is any of this working without electricity."

"No earthly idea, but it's all powered and ready for our use. So far, this is all I can do. I can only spawn items from the outside into here. However, what I can spawn is very limited. So don't expect anything else big."

"Is a bed possible?" Monika teasingly requested.

"Quite possibly. Although, that's only if you're...," Skylar paused and glanced at her from the corner of his eye with smirk saying, "willing to..."

"U-Uh..."

"Haha, you're cute."

"Mmm...," Monika puffed her cheeks out away from his glance and sighed.

"I'll try to see if I can have some sort of personal console or spawn menu so that I can bring things in without having to leave to add it. However, I'm still learning. My friend will have to show me the ropes from time to time."

"About this friend, uh...," Monika fell silent and tapped her head, "Did you ever have feelings for this person?"

Skylar paused for a short moment before opening some of the cabinets and taking out some cooking supplies, "I did, but it would never worked. She's a nerd, but she's an extroverted nerd. It completely contradicts her nerdy personality. Somebody as extroverted as her would never work with someone who can't even stand going outside and conversing with someone else."

"Is there a back story to your introverted ways?"

"I guess it was how I was raised and how my childhood went. You see, I started out as a very active kid. I would be outside and play with the neighborhood kids from the start of the day until it was time to head back inside. However, things changed when I got to grade school."

"What happened?"

"Those same friends I once knew met new people and had no problems making new friends. As for me, I was someone who never liked change. If there's some sort of set routine I'm used to, as soon as some drastic change takes place, I instantly deny it and refuse to follow it."

"Is that happening even now...?"

Skylar leaned on the counter next to them and chuckled almost nervously, "Well, my same routine was trying to be with you in this virtual plane. I guess you could say my daily routine has taken a drastic change. Like now, I have to go and set up the transporter along with fuel for the generator."

"Is it expensive?"

"Kinda. I have to head to a certain provider that sells this specific fuel. The fuel I need is rare and it can cost quite the penny. Thankfully, my provider and I can meet an agreeable compromise."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"I don't think it's something I should disclose to anyone. No matter how close we are," Skylar looked down at the mixing bowl and chuckled, "Well, let's quit all this sappy talk and begin baking!" Monika, knowing that something is eating at Skylar, decided to step into action and grabbed a hold of his hand, "Huh?"

"Skylar, although it's only an assumption, I'm your girlfriend now and as your girlfriend, I can't help but worry about how you're acting right now," Skylar turned around to meet the worried expression of Monika staring intently at him, "If there's anything out there hurting you or if you're suffering... confide into me. I want you to know that, even if I'm virtual, know that I have the feeling to help you."

"Monika...," Monika touched her forehead with Skylar's causing Skylar to blush at their proximity of one another.

"I love you... and I want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what..."

"...," Skylar was left stunned at Monika's action,  _"Her actions. The coding is suppose to have her act like this, but for it to be this powerful... that's just bizarre."_

"Skylar?"

"Sorry, I'm just... grateful you're hear for me. Also, how do I smell?"

Monika chuckled and smiled, "You smell wonderful. Did you shower before coming here?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to let your first smell of me to be pleasant."

"Haha, I'm glad to have a boyfriend like you. So uh, shall we begin our attempt at creating Natsuki's cupcakes?"

"Let's do it!"

-2 hours later-

"Well," 2 hours later, the entire kitchen area was dirty with flour, eggs, and other cooking materials while the both of them were covered in flour, "I think after 2 hours of trial and error, we made some pretty... uh..."

"Mediocre cupcakes?"

"Exactly. I'm glad I put 3 hours of fuel in the generator."

"Did you think it would take that long."

"Yup."

"They're not half bad."

"Yeah, they're about on par with one those grocery store cupcakes that are actually good. Normally though, If i'm honest with you. I actually don't like cupcakes or cakes in general."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Cupcakes, cakes, cheesecake etc. The only 'cake" I would eat is a cookie cake. Now that is bomb in my eyes."

"We should try that next time."

"Uh, next time, I'll get us a recipe for it rather than assume what to do."

"That's probably for the best."

The both of them finished off the cupcakes and smiled at one another. The two of them slid down along the counter as Skylar wrapped his arm around Monika and held her close, "This was fun. I'll definitely find us more things to do. Maybe I'll try and create different places to go to rather than this stuffy old classroom. I know you would love that."

"Oh you wouldn't know it. This classroom serves its purpose and all, but nothing would be better than to go out somewhere with you. What are you thinking of creating?"

"I don't know yet. Any suggestions?"

"How about a pier? Like a pier with an amusement park with a beach close by."

"So uh... the Santa Monica Pier?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, I could try. I'll have to ask my friend how to do that."

"Sweet. Well, it seems you're running out of time. You should probably head on out before you just disappear."

"Probably," Skylar stretched and stood up while helping Monika in the process, "I'll be heading out now. I'll try and be back as fast as I can, but don't expect me to come daily. There's still stuff I'll have to tweak."

"Don't worry. I understand. I look forward to our next day together!"

"Me too," Skylar hugged Monika and she hugged back, "Bye Monika, see you later!" Skylar waved her off and she waved him off as well as he soon awoke in the same bed as before. He stared at the ceiling and sighed, "She can't know too much about my personally problems. I'll have to keep it on the down low for now on...," He stood up and went about the rest of his day.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Monika looked at the mess they made and sighed, "Probably should've cleaned up before he left...," And with Monika was off cleaning with whatever cleaning supplies Skylar spawned with the kitchen set.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working several sleepless days on a different setting, Skylar is finally able to change the setting of Monika's world and the two go on their first date to the Santa Monica Pier!

Around a week and a half later, Monika awoke from the bedroom that she had prepared whenever she would sleep for the day. This bedroom was the MC's bedroom and she stretched while yawning, "I wonder what he's doing that takes so long."

She got up and went over to the closet in the room and stared at the only thing she had to wear apart from her pink pajamas, "Well, back to the old grind..."

"Well, back to the old grind...," A deep, almost idiotic voice spoke behind her.

"Oh, I forgot my bow," Confused, Monika reached for her bow that sat along a hook next to the door.

"Uh, me too," A hand reached out for it too as the same deep voice spoke once more. Monika looked over to the side as their hands met and Skylar smiling at her, "Good morning honey."

"S-Skylar!"

"Hey Monika."

"You're here so early."

"Well, it's been over a week since our last visit, so I decided to surprise you by waking you up, but I was a little too late."

"So you decided to go with doing a Spongebob thing?"

"You joined on it too," Monika blushed and turned away from him, "Aw come on. Spongebob was my childhood. Rip Stephen Hillenburg," Skylar looked at the left of him at the door confusing Monika.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying my respects..."

"By staring at the closet door?"

"Uh," Skylar stretched and chuckled, "Anyway, I have some plans for us today. Some plans that you'll definitely enjoy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, starting with this closet," Skylar ushered Monika back in which she did. Skylar slammed the door and brought up a menu from his left wrist, "Hopefully it works..."

"Is that...?"

"And," Skylar held the word a little longer than anticipated before he threw the door open saying, "Open!" The closet now revealed multiple types of clothing, "I spent the time actually getting you a wardrobe!"

"Whoa..."

"More sleepless nights but I was able to do it. Now, get yourself ready Monika. We are going on a date!"

"A date?"

"That's correct. With several more sleepless nights under my belt, I was able to make the pier we talked about last time. I've learned how to do stuff like that and hopefully we'll have more fun other than your classroom. However, this room is cozy too. There's a bed here too. Why don't we cuddle here sometimes?"

"Skylar..."

"Right, I know. Still, it would be nice to hold each other while laying down and just talking, right?"

"I-I guess..."

"Uh, I see the classroom there. I'll let you have your time and just talk to you while you change. There's some other stuff I need to tell you about."

"Oh, like what?"

Skylar walked into the classroom and looked around while saying, "Uh, I know you sort of disliked the fact that the girls were fake along with the other characters in the game, but in order to make this feel real, I added some artificial intelligence so that it can feel realistic."

"Uh..."

"I know you might not like it, but it would feel weird if it was just us. In fact, I didn't add just the pier. I added a whole town. That's also why it took so long. I wanted this to feel... authentic. Plus, we could go to a place to have dinner after our day at the pier. It's an actual date. Also, we could try to go window shopping."

"Why? Can't you just spawn my own clothing?"

"Hehe, sorry. I just want you to feel the authenticity for when you come over to my world. We won't be able to spawn anything there."

"True..."

"Don't worry, it's not entirely realistic. We have all the money in the world on this credit card I have. So if we wanna increase both of our wardrobes for this world, we can do that. I'll try and expand the town so that there's also nice suburbs."

"Where we can buy our own house?"

"Yup! Then we can be a real couple! Because I enjoy our relationship right now, but if I ever attempt to propose to you or have a special moment, I'd rather not have it be in this mundane place."

"I can't agree more and did you say propose?"

"Uh, haha, I guess I did..."

"You're cute. Hopefully I am as well in your eyes," Monika tapped on Skylar's shoulder causing him to turn around. She was wearing the white tank top and bluejeans that she wore for the Valentine Day update.

"Whew, haha, gorgeous."

"What was that nervous chuckle? Getting excited?" Monika rubbed up on Skylar's chest allowing her to feel him shudder, "You're extremely adorable Skylar. So, are we gonna go on our date?"

"Uh, yeah. One sec," Skylar brought up the console above his wrist and tapped around. Monika looked at the console and was fascinated by it, "Interested?"

"It looks pretty cool."

"It took a bit to set it up. The interface is actually a little jumbled up so there's still a lot of work that needs to be done on it."

"Still, it looks nice."

"And there we are," The classroom around them disappeared as their new setting was at the Santa Monica Pier. Monika's eyes lit up at the pier, "The Santa Monica Pier. A landmark of LA."

"This place looks amazing."

"It looks better at night, but the sun feels good when you're at the right time. Alright Monika, I have 8 hours of fuel on my generator. So we have plenty of time to do stuff. What should we do first?"

"I heard the pier has an aquarium. Let's go check it out!" Monika grabbed a hold of Skylar's hand and dragged him to the aquarium."

Once they arrived at the aquarium, Monika's eyes remained gleaming with excitement, "What do you wanna look at first? This isn't the first aquarium I've been too. I had a friend that once told me that once you've been to one, you've been to 'em all."

"That might be the case, but there are minor differences in them. Some will have different species of aquatic life along with more interactive exhibits which would be rare in an aquarium."

"Really? Because the one I went to also had a touch tank like this one," The both of them walked to a touch tank that had a lot of starfishes in it, "Still, it's nice. Hopefully there are variety with them. I remember the one I saw had a massive whale exhibit."

"A whale?"

"Oh yeah. It was a massive tank with beluga whales. That thing was awesome. "

"Well, this one is much smaller than your typical large scale aquarium."

"I can see that. Everything might feel tight, but it's amazing to look at," Monika started to touch a starfish in amazement, "Be careful sweetie. Those things can grab onto you."

"Don't worry, I'll be...," Monika paused for a short second before chuckling nervously, "Sweetie...," Monika looked up at Skylar with eyes that scream help me. Skylar could only sigh and smile at her.

After spending an hour and a half at the aquarium, Monika turned to Skylar outside the aquarium and asked him, "Where to now Skylar?"

"As all cliche pier moments are, I'm gonna try and win you a prize!"

"Oh, are you good at any of the games?"

"Define good?"

"Decent?"

"Define Decent."

"Bad?"

"There's a word I'm familiar with."

"Don't sell yourself short. Let's go win each other a prize!"

-4 hours later-

"You know, if this was the real world, I'd be in debt right now," Skylar was now seen surrounded in stuffed animals and other prizes while Monika held nothing, "I still can't believe I couldn't even win the simple games..."

"Don't be sad. We still got prizes."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to feel special when I got you one," Skylar leaned back until something caught his eye, "Wait! I still have a chance!"

"What?" Without answering her, Skylar jumped up and sprinted to what he saw, "Skylar!" Monika followed Skylar to a Test your Strength game, "Skylar please..."

"No, I can win this. This is a classic industrial test your strength game. I've won these before. Those electric ones are a scam. These are fair," Skylar handed the game manager some money and nodded before taking the mallet, "I'm gonna win you something sweetie!"

"Skylar, you don't have to. Our day has been perfect so far."

"Yeah, but for me, it's a sense of being someone right for you. Also, it was kinda humiliating being destroyed by you in every game we played."

"Oh, so you're competitive?"

"More or less."

"Good, because I am too, but I'll let you have this."

Skylar nodded as he gripped the mallet fiercely, "Come on. All those years working out should help me here!" Skylar brought the mallet down and the sweet sound of the bell ringing filled his ears.

"You won!" Monika cheered, "You did it!" She hugged Skylar as the manager handed them both a large bunny.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Later that night, about an hour or 2 later, both of them were seated at a restaurant awaiting there food, "Satisfied with your win?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I was able to get you something."

"You didn't have to do that Skylar."

"It was the principal of things..."

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy. I didn't think you'd actually be able to win that game. You don't seem like the one to be... athletic due to your past."

"I workout daily so I won't be undesirable."

"But you're not undesirable."

"Of course I'm not. Have you seen these?" Skylar started to flex as Monika chuckled, "Go on. Really, it's real."

"Fine," Monika started to feel his muscles and was highly impressed, "Oh, it is quite toned. What about your torso? Anything there?"

"Mm, how about we go on a date soon once I get more fuel. We can have a beach date and actually do some other stuff rather than waste our time playing games. There you can see my toned body."

"Okay," A short moment of silence was ahred before something cross Monika's mind, "By the way, about this fuel, do you have to go somewhere specific?"

"Yeah. It's somewhere very discreet. In fact, it's on the black market. So I insist that we don't talk about it too much."

"Skylar..."

"Don't worry. They take normal currency. It's just that it's a very rare fuel that people would do anything to get their hands on it. In fact, the fuel's name is something I can't even disclose."

"Oh..."

"I'm fine though."

"Okay, I don't want you to be in danger for anything outside of here. Remember, I won't know about what happens to you out there. Think about it."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll try my very best to be safe my sweetie..."

"Thank you..."

"Well, let's enjoy our dinner here and... just enjoy one's company...," Skylar took a grasp of Monika's hand and the two of them smiled at one another.


	4. Special Chapter: Saving my beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a day at the beach is simple. Get your swimsuit on, put on your sunblock, and prepare for a day of fun in the water or on the sand! However, things take a turn for the worse when a group of people hack into Skylar's world, kidnap Monika, and nearly kill Skylar. Now wanting revenge for what they've done, Skylar gets help from his friends to save his beloved and get to the bottom of this whole fiasco!
> 
> What will happen this Special Chapter as Skylar faces off 3 people in order to save his beloved Monika?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started writing this chapter the day after the previous chapter, but never a got to update due to my other story, Z-World, being received somewhat well being my first story to have 100 reads. I decided to spend the week finish up two chapters for that story until I saw that this story had 5 kudos and almost 100 reads. I'm glad people enjoy this. Also, I know about the recent events in New Zealand and my prayers goes out to the victim's families and the victims themselves. This does have gun violence and depictions of rape and sexual assault. I hope this doesn't offend anyone as I was kind of hesitant to add the gun violent and the actions of attempted rape and sexual assault. Please bear with me as it was relevant to the story. Anyway, with that, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Around a day and a half later, Monika looked around the town Skylar set up. He was able to create a doorway to the town. She glamored at everything within the stores and smiled brightly. It was until she heard a very distant scream from the sky, "Huh?" She looked above her and saw Skylar falling from the sky, "Skylar?!"

"Watch out!" Monika looked on in fear before diving for cover. As Skylar came in contact with the ground, a massive explosion surrounded the area as the building Monika was looking at was the crash zone. Monika watched in horror as the building collapsed onto her boyfriend.

"Skylar!"

Skylar soon rose from the rubble unscathed, "Looks like spawning is a little buggy today..."

"You're not hurt are you?!" Monika quickly sprinted and carefully traversed the rubble to check on Skylar.

"I'm fine. I can't feel any physical pain here. However, I do need to fix this spawning bug. You probably never noticed but while you were sleeping, I was testing the spawning along with the door I added to your room, but it's bugged out. This is the 7th building I've destroyed. Don't worry, I'll bring it back," Skylar tapped around on his console while leading Monika away from ground zero and almost instantly, the building came back, "Anyway, how're you doing?"

"Worried after that whole tirade," Monika held Skylar's hand and hugged his arm, "I know you're not hurt, but that worried me a lot..."

"I'm fine sweetie. Ny pain resistance meter is maxed out so I practically can't feep pain. What? Do you want me to prove that I'm fine?" Monika looked up in confusion and Skylar moved his face closer to her which caused Monika to blush madly at how close he was getting. She braced herself as she knew what was coming. However, she felt that she braced herself far too much as she noticed nothing touched her. She opened her eyes and just saw Skylar smirking at her, "It's too early for us to do something like that. We'll save it for later," Skylar bopped her nose causing her to blush, "Come on, I have to show you something back at your room."

Skylar walked off with Monika pouting behind him, "I've been waiting too long for those lips. I have to get them today..."

* * *

 

Moments later, Skylar messed around on his console while Monika changed into something he spawned in her closet, "I think it's set and I think I can drive it..."

"What are you talking about?" Monika asked.

"Uh, it's part of our date today. Just wanting to test it out a little. Still trying to figure out this wonky console..."

"Well, I understand our date now...," Monika walked up behind Skylar and tapped his shoulder, "So...," Skylar turned and was completely astonished by her outfit, "how do I look?" Monika had a red and white bikini. A bikini that had floated around the internet when she was relevant 10 years ago.

Skylar took a big gulp and took a deep breath before turning around, "Don't lose yourself in her body and looks. Remember, she's your girlfriend... calm yourself...," Skylar silently said to himself.

Monika smiled and chuckled, "I guess that means I look fine."

"Yes!" Skylar quickly turned around and smiled brightly at her.

"What about you? Are you going to dress out?"

"I will. Just not here. I don't necessarily have my outfit ready as the console is really stupid right now. It's only letting my shorts spawn for me rather than my wetshirt spawn."

"Why not just go shirtless. You did say you wanted to show off your toned body to me."

"Well, uh..."

"Are you nervous."

"A little. Looks may look different to others than myself. I may have some self esteem issues dealing with my personal looks. You may say I look nice, but you're my girlfriend. I may say I look beautiful to myself everyday, but nowadays, there are people who would say some of the worst stuff to you regardless if you're a good person."

"But you..."

"Before you say that I am beautiful, I just wanna point out that before I had met you, I had not had the best high school relationships."

"Oh..."

"It's sort of caused me to shy away from stuff like this. Relationships and stuff like that."

"Don't worry. I won't let you talk about it unless you want to. The last thing I want for you to do is relive those moments," Monika reached for Skylar's hand and felt his jerked a little bit before allowing her to grasp, "Just remember. I'll always be here for you no matter what..."

"Thank you Monika. I'm so glad you're here with me...," Skylar smiled as he gripped her hand fiercely. Almost like he didn't want to let her go.

"Well, I think you'll look fine without your shirt. I would love to feel your body either way," Monika started to trace her finger around Skylar's chest. However, she didn't feel him shudder, "Why aren't you shuddering."

"I'm no longer gonna allow you to charm me with your lustful touches any longer you lecherous girlfriend of mine!"

"Oh dear, perhaps I shall try to do something that will cause you to shudder in esctacy," Monika's face inched closer to Skylar's, but before she could make contact with him, Skylar blocked her lips, "Huh?"

"Now, now sweetie. We can't do that now. Let's wait a little longer," Monika puffed her cheeks out, but Skylar pressed them down sending the air out of them. Skylar lightly pinched her cheeks as she smiled warmly at her, "Man you make it hard not to kiss you," Monika turned away and blushed, "I'm sorry if you're mad that we haven't kissed yet. I promise it'll come very soon though," Skylar proceeded to wrap his arms around from behind Monika who jumped at the sudden action, "Don't be mad at me sweetie..."

"I'm not...," Monika turned around and brought her arms around Skylar's neck, "I can't be mad at you. You're too sweet."

"Thank you. Uh, shall we go?" Monika nodded gleefully as the two made their way to the beach.

* * *

 

Once they arrived, Monika was off to find a spot for them while Skylar was off to change into his beach clothes. Monika looked around for a good spot and saw the other AI bots around her. Something felt off about them to her. She's gotten used to them living their but she's feeling that they becoming more human-like. Almost as if they're aware of the world around them.

"Skylar did say he tried to make them as human as he can, but they're getting a little too real. It's weird...," Monika spoke to herself before 3 boys walked up to her, "I feel 3 AI'S that aren't gonna make me or Skylar happy."

"Hey there babe. Whew, who got you that bikini?" One of them asked.

 _"_ _There's_ _no point in_ _responding_ _._ _They're_ _only AI nodes,"_  Monika said to herself. She turned around away from them, but what they did next surprised her.

"Grab her!" Two of the guys grabbed her and placed a bag over her head, "Come on! Before that idiot shows up again!"

"Help!" Monika yelled, "Someone help me!"

"Yelling doe help won't help. You of all people should know that." They responded

They were right. The only one that can save her is Skylar, "Monika!" She was grateful to hear him in the distance, "Give her back!" However, as he got closer, she heard something she never thought she'd hear. If was loud. Almost deafening. Her ears were ringing from it. She wouldn't describe it as a sonicboom, but it was loud enough to cause her to go deaf for a second.

"Ah, lower his pain resistance," Moments later, she heard two more loud pops. Her accustomed to it and she felt like she knew what it was.

"Skylar!"

"Shut her up!" One of them guys ordered. Monika soon felt cold metal hit her head before she felt nothing. The only she knew is that she was being kidnapped by people who weren't AI and what she couldn't see was her boyfriend on the ground bleeding out from multiple gunshot wounds.

He now had a new problem in his hands and a definite answer to the bugs that has been happening to his world. Now... he had to figure out where those 3 guys were taking his beloved... and why they did so...

* * *

 

Several hours later, Skylar found himself in his house on his bed. With him, two people, a male and a female, sat worried about him, "Skylar, you're awake...," The male stated.

"Huh?" Skylar slowly rose and rubbed his head, "What happened...," It soon clicked almost immediately as he remember what had happened to him and Monika, "Monika!" Skylar attempted to jump up, but was stopped by the two people with him.

"You need to rest," The female started, "We came when we saw some unfamiliar coding in the world. Then we found that your heart beat was irregular along with your pain inhibitor being at 0 rather than maxed. We looked into it more and found out that 3 people had hacked themselves into your world."

"Hacked? That explains all the bugs."

"Bugs?"

"For the last few days, there many spawn bugs and coding errors that made it hard to spawn items or even just dive into the world itself."

"Those hackers must've tried to prevent you from even diving in. When you did, they attacked you. They must've wanted to immobilize you. That's why your pain inhibitor was at zero."

"Do you remember anything else?" The other person asked.

"They took Monika... they kidnapped her...," The room fell silent as Skylar stood up, "I have to dive back in. How much fuel so I have?"

"You only have enough for 90 minutes."

"That's all I need. Emily," He looked at the female, now known as Emily, "See if you can override their code and give me some weapons. Nothing too big. All they have is one gun. I'm sure I can out gun them."

"But Skylar..."

"Cameron, I need you to figure out their location. It'll take more stress off me and save me time."

"Skylar, you need to rest. Whatever pain you experienced gave you a really irregular heartbeat. You almost had a heart attack. Do you really want to risk it?"

Skylar fell silent and stood up with ease, "I'll do whatever I can to save Monika!"

* * *

 

In Monika's world, she found herself tied to a wooden pillar of some kind with some sweaty, ugly looking guy in front of her breathing heavily, "It's really you...," The guy started to cackle almost insanely as he reached and grabbed a full lock of her hair and sniffed it heavily, "You smell just as good as I hoped."

"Get away from me!"Monika landed one fierce kick at the guy causing him to stumble back, "You should never touch me like that!"

"Oh but Monika... I can make you... happy...," Before the guy could make another move, one of the other guys appeared from nowhere and punched the guy in front of Monika.

"Shut it. Quit being a pervert. We don't have her to do anything like that. We're only doing this to punish Skylar for stealing this from us. He'll come soon. That's why I need you and Digit to stand guard outside. I'll watch after Monika."

"But...!"

"Go!" The weird guy sighed and walked off in frustration, "Sorry for my companion. He's a big fan of yours. Almost obsessive," The guy walked over to a chair and brought it over in front of Monika and sat on it backwards, "I know you're not comfortable but I can't do anything about it. I need you to stay like that so you can't do anything. I know you're athletic and can probably fight back."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Just tell me why. What's the motive behind this. It's obviously not due to me. It has something to do with Skylar. He said he had it bad with some people. Are you one of them?"

"I guess. I'm the actual creator of the coding you're experiencing."

"Huh? I knew that."

"What?"

"Yeah. He didn't create the coding, he just used it to create this world."

"Uh, well, the invention isn't his or the girl he said invention. It's mine. He stole the whole setup from my base of operation and installed it. Right now I'm triangulating his position as we speak. Once we find him, we'll take him out and get my stuff back."

"Then why do you have me?"

"You're a distraction while we find his place. We know he'll do whatever he can to save you. When he's distracted saving you, we'll find his house, storm him, take our stuff, and we'll kill him as an added bonus."

"What?!"

"That guy has stolen the one thing to get me fame for his own selfish desires. I spent the last 10 years trying to find him and I'm one step closer. As for you Monika, you'll disappear from existence. We'll destroy this world along with your beloved."

"No! You can't do this!"

"I can. It's payback for what he took. I could kill you in front of him. Totally break his mind, but you're immortal here. You can't die. He can, but you're immortal. It would only inflict pain onto you rather than killing you. I need pain to be inflicted onto him. He'll experience pain. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh yeah? How will you prevent me from telling him your plan?"

"We always plan ahead. We'll wait for him...," The guy patted his hip causing the sound of metal as he walked off.

"Skylar..."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Skylar looked over Cameron's shoulder as he pinpointed their location, "They're in an abandoned building at the end of the pier. Remember, there's three of them. They're more than likely expecting you to show up. Unfortunately, we can't determine where you'll spawn. You will have to head there on your own depending where you spawn. As for weapons, we're only available to get you a rifle."

"That's fine, but not even knife?"

"No. We're very limited. Although, I am confused as to why a rifle is still able to be spawned. They must want you to fight back somehow..."

"I was also able to get you a vest so it can stop those bullets," Emily added, "I also think I know why they want him to fight back."

"Why?" Skylar questioned.

"They want you to distract yourself saving Monika while they try to find our location. I've seen some activity going on in our security system. Someone's trying to hack in and gain our address. I can stop them while you save Monika."

"Good. The last thing I want is for someone to find out about our project."

"While you're at it, figure out who's doing this, okay?"

"No problem. I'll make sure they pay," Skylar set himself on the bed and took a deep breath, "Let's get this started..."

* * *

 

Moments later, Skylar was driving towards the docks on a motorcycle he stole from an NPC. However, since he wanted realism in their world, he was being chased by a large group of police cars, "What is this? A GTA V mission now?" He swerved past cars and pedestrians because he knew if he crashed, he would die then and there. Without his immortality or his pain inhibitor, he would need to be extremely cautious about how he handled himself.

In the corner of his vision, he saw a sound wave appear, "Hello? Skylar?"

"Emily? You figure out how to work that thing?"

"Not exactly. I'm using my device to get through. Anyway, I see you're in quite the predicament right now. So much for realism."

"I had to. What if everything unrealistic in here and Monika expected the same when she got out."

"Skylar, she's a very smart AI. She knows a lot more than you think."

"Yeah, but it's the experience. Anyway, I was spawned pretty far, but I'm gaining ground. How's stopping the hacking?"

"It was stopped easily. I actually found out who it was though. Skylar, do you know someone with the name Luis Scott?"

"Uh..."

"Just trying to see if you remember. He's the one we stole this stuff from. All this was his but we hadn't given him credit. We fixed up his mistakes and took the credit."

"You mean you took the credit. You and Cameron mass produced them. I only tested it and you let me keep the one we stole. Maybe that's why he wants to target me. I have his original equipment. Why won't he just sue us? Why does he want to kill me?"

"No idea, but you need to stop him. We can't call the police on him, but we need to prevent this from happening again. Cameron and I agreed to move back in and watch over as you dive if you'd like."

"No, you two live your life. I'll do fine. Monika and I will have to increase security. I'll have to take away some of her restrictions."

"Be careful of that. Don't give her too much control."

"I won't. Don't worry about me," Corey looked over the hill and saw the pier, "I see the pier. I'll be there soon."

"Good. Hurry up. Who knows what they'll try on Monika."

"First, to get these police cars off of me," Skylar went through his spawn menu and took a deep breath, "Hopefully it spawns the right thing," Skylar pressed on something called a Remover. In his hands, a weird pistol like device spawned and he smiled, "Sweet," He turned around and pointed it at the police cars and shot at them. One by one, they disappeared into thin air. Once they were gone, Skylar sighed in relief, "Alright, now let's get Monika back...," Skylar revved up and sped off towards the pier.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Monika looked up at the same sweaty man from earlier, "Not you again..."

"Oh, you're so beautiful Monika. If I wasn't on patrol, I would just make you mine..."

"Think again creep. Like I said, my body and feelings are reserved for Skylar..."

"Oh, but I could treat you so much better. I could... show you my love everyday...," The man stepped closer as the sweat fell from his head. He smelled horrible and Monika flinched away as he got closer.

"He's on the pier!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" The man questioned, the leader from earlier, now known as Luis Scott, picked the man up.

"He's on his way. Go protect the front. I'll protect the hostage. Just go!" He pushed him outside and shut the door behind him, "You'll stay here and watch as we destroy your precious boyfriend. They weren't given the order to kill. They were told to specifically capture him so we can torture him in front of you. We have control here and we can revive whenever he's about to go."

Monika only glared at him as he took out his handgun, "The final nail in the coffin would be for when I put a bullet in your head here," Luis pressed the cold metal of the barrel on her temple and drilled it slightly, "Once this 9mm goes through your skull and kills you, he'll lose it," He smirked and chuckled, "Nothing is worse than seeing the one you love so much just... bang," Luis pulled the trigger causing Monika to flinch, but nothing happened. Luis chuckled with pity for her and stood back up, "Don't worry, I'll load a mag in here. Soon, you'll hear loud pop... and that's it..."

"Skylar... please hurry up..."

Meanwhile outside, Skylar ran up to an abandoned building that was suspended over the dock, "Here it is...," Skylar aimed his rifle in the air and shot it once. This caused Monika to jerk her head up, "Hey!"

"Skylar?" Monika spoke in shock.

"I'm here for you and your little crew Luis! Give me back Monika, you can leave my world alone, and we can let bygones by bygones!"

"Hell no!" Digit responded, "You took something that was ours and made a profit! This is your punishment!"

"Have you ever took the time to see who patented that device of yours? I never patented that machine. I only tested it and I'm using the first version of it that so happens to be yours. Technically, I never took Luis's idea and made a profit!"

"Shut it!" The creepy guy responded, "I'll kill you and make Monika mine!"

"Geez, you're that creepy guy. Oh well, I guess talking won't get through to any of you. That's why we have guns," Skylar pointed his AR-15 at the two and fired at them. They dodged and duck as Skylar continued firing before running for cover, "I won't be getting anywhere with those two jokes in my way. Gotta spread them out somehow."

* * *

 

Meanwhile inside, Monika heard the fire fight and could only pray for his safety. Even if she didn't care for gods, she could pray as it was all she could do, "You hear that? That's your boyfriend getting one step closer to dying."

"No! He won't die! He'll do anything to save me!"

"That's what we're planning for..."

"Oh Skylar..."

"Damn it," Skylar had already went through 3 mags after countless blind firing, "I'm not getting anywhere like this. Time to change tactics..."

Skylar brought up his console and enabled the action: NoClip. He looked around and went through the bottom of the pier and went under the suspended building. He slowly rose above the floorboards and saw Monika tied up as the guy paced around as he heard the gunfire stop.

"What's going on out there?! Why don't I hear gunfire?!" Luis questioned as he loaded his handgun.

"I don't know. He's not firing back!" Digit answered.

"Damn it, you two are useless. Spread out and find him!" Luis ordered.

"Got it!"

"Looks like Skylar is smarter than I thought. I'd thought he'd try to rush in here guns blazing, but I guess not."

Skylar rolled his eyes as he slowly landed next to Monika and tapped her shoulder, "Huh?" She turned around to see Skylar and was about to scream, but he covered her mouth.

"Shush. We need to take him out quietly. Now that those idiots out there are spread around trying to find someone that isn't out there, we can take Luis out."

"Luis?"

"Long story. Look, I'm gonna untie you. When I do that I'll have you call him over. Insult him about how incomplete his project was and how I fixed it up for him. He'll get mad, walk up to you, and that's when you give him one good punch in his face. He'll stumble back and that's when I slam him on his neck."

"Uh..."

"Just do it now," Skylar went back under and waited for his signal to appear again.

"Hey! That device that Skylar stole was improved from what I see."

"What?"

"Your device seemed to have countless problems and Skylar was right to steal and fix it. This probably wouldn't even be possible in your lifetime. You should thank Skylar!"

"Thank him?" As planned, Luis grew upset and started to slowly walk towards Monika, "Do you think I would really thank him? He took what was suppose to be mine! My fame! My fortune! He took it all for himself! He's the real enemy here, not me. Did it never occur to you that you know little to nothing about him?"

"Huh?"

"He's dodged questions from you right? About his family or friends? You tried to ask him about it, but he dodged those questions. Did it never click in your head that he might just be hiding something? You don't know what he does outside. For all you know, he probably has a real family out there. You know, with a wife and kids? You don't know what his life is like out here... and you'll never know," At that point, they were face to face from one another.

Monika winded up her punch, but it was blocked when Luis grabbed her fist. She looked on in shock as he smirked, "Oh? Did I ruin the plan? Maybe I should fix it up. Ow, my face," Luis spouted that line in a very sarcastic way. He quickly turned around when Skylar appeared again and shot Skylar twice in his abdomen.

"Skylar!"

Skylar flew back as Luis got on top of him and bashed his head with the butt end of his gun. He stood up with handle of his gun bloody and a fist full of Skylar's hair before turning around, "You see this?" Skylar's face was beaten as he dragged his body towards Monika, "This man deserves this!" He threw his body in front of her as she began coddling him, "That man should die for all the pain he caused me!"

He shot at both of Skylar's knees and maniacally laughed at Skylar's despair, "And now, the both of you will die in each other's brace," Skylar pointed his gun at Monika next and was about to pull the trigger, but from behind, a loud gunshot rang when a bullet wound appeared on his forehead.

He dropped down on his knees and was fired on multiple times from his back as he fell down lifeless on the ground. The culprit was the creepy guy from earlier, "I told you! Monika is mine! Nobody will harm her!"

Monika gripped Skylar's limp body in fear as the man turned his attention to her. The creepiest smile she has ever seen grew on the man's face. He looked at Skylar and tossed him aside before his face got close to Monika's. He breathed heavily as he caressed her face, "Now that they're both out of the picture... now I can do as I please with you..."

"No... stop..."

"You're a lot more submissive than I thought. You always had real world views in your mod, but if I guess all that was predetermined text. This is the real you. You must want to be... sexually attacked by someone like me... you want me...  **YOU WANT ME!** "

"Stop..."

"Don't worry... it'll only hurt for a short second...," The man started to physically molest Monika by groping her breasts and moving his hand down her thigh, "I've been waiting for this my whole life!" As he yelled that out, like Luis, a loud pop was heard as the as part of his head blew off.

Monika flinched from the gore and looked back to see the other man that was with Luis, Digit, "Stupid creep..."

"You..."

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt either of you...," The man turn to Skylar's limp body and sighed, "I guess it was too late for that though...," Monika slowly crawled to Skylar as tears formed in her eyes. She held him in her arms as she started to softly weep for him, "He'll be fine. I increased his pain inhibitor and he's immortal again. However, that was only after this attack. He's fine..."

"Why? Why did you help us?"

"I'm not with Luis. I was someone who earned his trust to help him with this. My goal was to take care of him before anything got too far, but I had to go with his orders up until this time. It's why I purposely missed Skylar earlier with my gunfire."

"I thought he had control over the world..."

"No, I had control. Luis is incompetent. I did all the work for us to get here and to hack into Skylar's IP. However, I made my hack easy to defend against. So it was easily reversible. Look, I can heal all his scars, but he won't wake up for a while. You might want to get him somewhere so that whenever his fuel runs out, he'll be somewhere good when he spawns back..."

"What about you?"

"Both of them are dead, so his friends are gonna wanna find me first before they get back to the both of you. So you two have time to recover and still have a good life. It'll be hard for them to catch me. I'm more competent than his entire crew. It's why I earned his trust so well."

"Okay... thank you..."

"No problem. I like Skylar. He's a good young man, and the fact that he put himself through all that for an AI is amazing. Yes, you might be real here, but you're still just an AI. I didn't think he'd go this far to save you. As for that guy there," The guy pointed over at the creepy man and sighed, "He was just obsessed to the point of wanting to rape you."

"Thank you for that. May I catch your name before you head out on your way?"

"Call me Digit. I won't give away my real name for now. I'll see you two later," And with that, Digit disappeared. Just as he did, Skylar's face was back to normal.

Monika softly smiled as she caressed his face, "You went through a lot today. It's fine if you decide to take a break...," She smiled at him and brought her face closer to his and gave him one soft kiss on his lips, "I said I would get it by the end of the day... and I got it..."

...

...

...

"Even if you can't feel it..."


	5. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 2 weeks later, Monika continues to worry on Skylar's condition after the most recent events. He returns with a whole new mindset along with a few past relationship troubles he had that opens a new mindset for Monika herself when she hears about how his past relationships.
> 
> Also, he's now on a rather dangerous mission. Something that involves him stealing again, but from a much larger target than before and Monika is gonna be at his side the whole time on this mission.

About 2 weeks later, Monika paced around her room the minute she received news from Skyler's friends that he'll be back to see her again soon, "I hope he's recovered fully from what happened two weeks ago."

"He's fine," Emily appeared in corner of her vision, "Don't worry. It's me again Monika..."

"Oh... Emily..."

"He hasn't waken up yet, but he told us today that he would dive sometime after he wakes up."

"Makes sure he eats breakfast before he dives?"

"I will. He's been eating just fine since the whole... shitstorm happened."

"I'm just worried. He nearly died trying to save me and I can only worry. I'm stuck in here with the sole ability to just worry for his safety..."

"It's alright. Him just knowing that you're worried about him is more than enough. He's extremely lucky to have you. Extremely lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know he told you that he had a crush on me. Well, I sort of did too, but I couldn't date him because of our polar opposite personalities. You know he's an introvert and I'm an extrovert. I don't know if he's shown it while out in town, but he's very introverted. He's almost afraid of social interaction."

"He's done well so far, but that's probably because anyone here in my world are just mindless AI with a predetermined path."

"Yeah, but he tried to make it realistic. I think he wants to try and go out with you as much as he can so he can work on his introvertedness."

"You mean..."

"Yes, he's doing it for you Monika. It's surprising. He tried hard to go out with me, but he's trying extremely hard for you. He wants to make sure you feel his love. He wants to express his love to you and he wants to let you know how much he loves you."

"I..."

"I think I hear him getting up. You might want make yourself presentable. I added some more clothes to your closet so you can pick something either extremely sexy or to make something for him to completely lose his mind when he sees you."

"E-Emily..."

"You know you want to now. You even kissed him when he wasn't conscious."

"I-It felt right at the moment!"

"Haha, I see why he likes you. Well, expect him soon. Both Cameron and I will make sure he showers and eats before diving."

"Thank you Emily. I thought wrong about you, but now I think we can be really great friends."

"I'm sure Monika. Well, I'm off to go help him out and stuff."

"Okay, I hope I see him very soon..."

About an hour and a half later, Monika was dressed and anxiously waiting at her desk. Moments later, a bright flash blinded her for a second. In the midst of that flash was her beloved... Skylar. She stared at his back as he looked around.

He checked his body and hands before turning around. He saw her and have her the warmest smile she had ever received. He held his arms out saying, "I'm here...," Monika's eyes filled with tears as she tackled him for the fiercest hug ever, "I'm so happy to see you again..."

Monika started to weep in his arms and could do nothing but weep. Skylar, not wanting to say anything, just embraced her and caressed her head, "Don't worry Monika... I'm here with you..."

Moments later after their embrace and reunion, they held hands and sat on her bed. They didn't say anything as the weird ambiance along with Monika's attire made it a little too awkward. Monika wore her same white tank top, but instead of jeans, she wore a skirt and thighband stockings. She knew that stockings like the ones she wore was a fetish of his along with the cleavage from her tank top.

However, she was embarrassed because he had a direct view of her tank top cleavage. Both of them moved around a bit to help ease their nerves, but nothing came up. They both turned to each other and say in unison...

"Monika..."

"Skylar..."

"You first," They say in unison.

"Please, I insist...," They say again.

"Okay, you first Monika..."

"O-Okay...," She cleared her throat before looking away, "Skylar, I took some time thinking over our relationship and how we should take it..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've known each other for almost a month and I just feel like... there's something that we both want but don't want to admit it."

"Yeah... that's what I wanted to get at too..."

"Then... are we... agreeing that we should... you know... take it a step further?"

"Like...," Monika turned around quickly and grabbed his shirt, "Monika..."

"I want to do it now!"

"B-But Monika... shouldn't we wait a little longer?"

"At first, I was still skeptical of everything. I just thought you would be someone who would join just to see me and then leave me alone like so many others. Then I saw how far you went just to save me... an AI... someone who isn't even real..."

"But Monika... you are real. You said it yourself... listen to yourself. You're not talking with predetermined dialogue. This is you. You're not someone who is just predetermined as someone. You're just as real as myself."

"But..."

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting but you're real. You're real to me Monika. I wouldn't be in love with you if you weren't," Skylar fiercely grabbed her shoulder and stared in her eyes, "I love you with all my heart and I want our relationship to be real. We've only been together for a few weeks. Even then, we've barely seen each other. We haven't even had a real kiss yet. I want us to experience a real relationship."

"So you're saying..."

"Yes, as much as I would love to just... do it with you. I want us to slow back down and just... have another real date. Our beach date was ruined, but I'm sure that will bring up some bad memories. How about we go around downtown? I'm sure we can do something there that we'll both love," Skylar shot Monika a very warm smile and she could do nothing but look away and nod, "Thank you Monika. I love very much," Skylar pulled her in for a warm hug and she was shocked at how he acted.

However, the warm hug from him felt great for her as she smiled and returned his embrace while savoring every moment of it.

Hours passed as the two returned to Monika's room carrying multiple bags of clothing, "Haha, good thing we have infinite money. If I didn't, I'd be in for quite the bank statement from my bank."

"Hehe, well, I had a great day. I'm glad we got to have a real outing that wasn't interrupted by anyone kidnapping me."

"Trust me, I never want that to happen again. Emily is making sure security in this world will be better so that it never happens again. I'm sorry for all that Monika."

"It's fine. As long as we have each other, right?"

"Yeah," They set the bags down in front of Monika's closet and they sat down in relief on the bed, "Whew..."

"Tired?"

"Of carrying things? Yes."

"Oh you..."

"What? I didn't think we'd get so many clothes. I didn't even get any clothes..."

"That's because you're extremely picky."

"I have to be. You're not all too picky surprisingly. You actually chose whatever I said looked nice. You should start choosing clothing you would enjoy wearing."

"But we sort of have the same tastes. However, I would say some of your choices are kinda..."

"Tacky?"

"Yeah... and very bland. You don't wear vibrant colors, do you?"

"No. I use to wear a lot of graphic tees and stuff, but I sort of changed my way of clothing to wearing one specific color. I don't like standing out, so a lot of dark or singular color clothing is something I like wearing."

"That's understandable, but eventually you'll have to try something that isn't black or white."

"Those are 2 of my favorite colors. Apart from blue."

"Why not try blue?"

"Eh, a lot of blue shirts I see are too vibrant. I like darker blue shirts or I'll occasionally enjoy wearing a bright blue shirt. Like a sky blue."

"Is it because sky is part of your name?"

"Nah, that's silly."

"Actually, you say that you don't want to stand out, but you wear white shoes."

"But they don't blind you in the sunlight."

"Ah, yeah. Sometimes when someone is wearing white pants or shirts, it always blinded me. Especially here. I'm surprised a lot of the npc's here are very unique in terms of actions and clothing."

"I made them that way, but you'll eventually see some repeats eventually. It was just Emily and I getting lazy with coding and creating nodes for all the AI."

"Speaking of Emily. Uh, she's very intelligent huh?"

"Oh yeah. She's one of the smartest people I know. However, that doesn't say much. I only know a small handful of people. However, she did improve on this whole operation, so I guess that could explain her intelligence."

"She's pretty too."

"What are you getting at?"

"She's also known you longer than me..."

"Monika..."

"She also had a crush on you as well, but both of you said the same thing about...," Skylar patted Monika's head and smiled at her, "Huh?"

"Look, my past with Emily is done. I'm with you and I'm only for you. Don't worry about how intelligent she is or how pretty she is. My eyes are only... on you," Skylar booped Monika's nose and proceeded to lay down, "Now, I'm sure you're tired, so how about we get some shut eye..."

"But, you're not home yet."

"I have enough fuel for a full night. I'll be here with you sleeping."

"B-But..."

"I always wanted to cuddle with you in bed. Remember?"

"Y-Yeah but..."

"Let's try it. Do you need to dress into something a little more comfortable?" Skylar stood up and stretched, "I need to change into something, so you if you need to, I'll happily leave so we can both change."

"C-Can you wait a minute. I would like to take a bath and shower first..."

"Oh, okay. Take your time. I'll just be here waiting for you sweetie," Skylar waived her off as Monika walked through the door next to the bookshelf. It didn't lead anywhere other than the bathroom.

Monika stared at the bath and sighed. She proceeded to prepare the bath as she desired before stepping in. She sat in thinking about her relationship with Skylar, "I appreciate that he wants us to remain pure, but... part of me just wants him to take some initiative. It's what I want..."

She sulked a little as she dipped half of her head in the water, "There's so much to Skylar that people would take for granted. Whether that's his undying loyalty or how pure he might be...," Monika looked at the door and smiled, "I'm so lucky to have him. Although, I wish we had a real kiss..."

Monika jumped when a knock on her bathroom door scared her, "Monika?" Skylar called out.

"Y-Yes?!"

"I know time may feel different when you're in the bath, but you've been I their for almost 20 minutes. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Skylar..."

"But I have to be worried. I'm your boyfriend and I'm somehow obligated to worry whenever your not acting normal. Besides," The door to the bathroom started to open causing Monika to find a way to hide her body.

"S-Skylar!"

"I'm sorry, but something is on your mind. What is it?"

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you would like to keep our relationship pure. However, part of me needs you to take initiative. I'd love you to and I want you to..."

"Monika...," Skylar turned around and faced the door while sitting next to her outside the tub, "trust me when I say this, I want to do... that as well. I've dreamt of this ever since this project started."

"Then why won't you?"

"I had a past relationship... uh no. A few past relationships that merely wanted to be with me because of that. They didn't care about the actual vanilla aspect of a relationship. They just wanted to... do me and brag about it to their friends. I've never had a legit relationship and this is my first chance at one. I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting from me, but I promise you that eventually... the time will come when we actually do it..."

"I... hadn't known about that," Monika fell silent as she turned to Skylar and faced away from him again to ask, "So did you?"

"Huh?" Skylar turned around but Monika covered his eyes, "Right...," He turned back around and sighed, "Almost, with one of them. My first girlfriend started out almost like ours. Apart from the whole kidnapping fiasco. We started going on a lot of dates and acting like how we are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were together for about 3 or 4 months before for nearly 3 weeks straight she kept trying to do that..."

"Skylar, you can say the word. You don't have to censor yourself..."

"Uh, sure. Uh, she kept trying to have sex with me 3 weeks straight. She continuously tried to get me in bed through any means necessary to the point it got... a little too much for me to handle."

"Care to say one thing she did?"

Skylar fell silent as he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He stretched his leg out and softly spoke, "She drugged me..."

"Huh?"

Slightly louder, he repeated, "She drugged me and kidnapped me. Hehe, I guess our relationship do have some familiarities."

"She drugged you?" Monika thought it over, and then it clicked, "She tried to rape you?"

"Haha, people don't see that a man could ever be raped. I never thought it could happen either, but there I was. Chained to a bed with my mouth taped shut in nothing but my undergarments."

"That's..."

"Don't feel pity for me. She spent too long to set the mood before she could actually have sex with me. Emily and Cameron were able to save me before she tried to take my virginity."

"How did they react?"

"Well, obviously negatively, but not towards her, but towards themselves..."

"Why?"

"They set us up. They thought that we would be perfect for each other and for the most part, the 4 of us believed it. Until that day...," Skylar, not even caring about Monika being naked in front of him, turned around, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Monika!"

"S-Skylar!"

"Monika! Please don't turn out like her. I promise you that with patience... we'll...," Monika covered his eyes before hugging him fiercely, "M-Monika..."

"I get it. I didn't think you had such a bad past when dealing with something like this. There's still so much that I need to know about you. I promise I won't become that girl. I will be the best girl who has ever been with you..."

Skylar paused before smiling brightly and small trickles of tears falling down his face as he softly spoke, "Thank you..."

Later that night, both of them laid down on Monika's bed staring into each other's eyes, "I never said this yet Monika, but your eyes are just gorgeous..."

"Hehe, your eyes look amazing as well. Your dark brown eyes almost look like an abyss accompanied by short gleams of light. They're beautiful..."

"I love you...," Skylar softly said.

"I love you too...," Monika responded.

Both snuggled together as Monika drifted off into a pleasant sleep while Skylar watched on. He couldn't physically sleep there, but it was his pleasure to lay down and snuggle with Monika until she fell asleep.

He remained there for 2 more hours as she slept and sighed as he opened his spawn menu. He spawned a sticky note and pen before he began writing on it. He spent 10 minutes writing before sticking the note on her head and opening his menu again to log off. Before he did so, he gave her one small peck on her cheek and smiled, "I love you and now it's my turn to steal a kiss."

And with that, he left...

That next morning, Monika awoke to the sticky note on her head, "Huh?" She took it off and began reading it.

_"Good morning my beautiful angel. I loved watching your sleeping face and it was the cutest face ever. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home to visit you for some time. Emily and Cameron want to make some adjustments to the dive system. They want to improve our world and perhaps make it feel more realistic. They also said that they would like to dive in with us sometimes. However, this does mean that I would have to be out the house for the time being."_

"Aw... I won't be able to see you? Also," Monika started, "how am I hearing your voice over and how is this long message fitting on this message. Half of those words aren't even on here..."

_"You might be wondering how you're hearing me and hearing words that aren't even written. Well, turn the stick note around and you'll see a tape recorder. Yeah, I ran out of some space obviously and just decided to record my message. Anyway, I know you're also sad that we won't be seeing or talking to each other for a while. Well, that's not the case. I never said that."_

"Huh?"

_"Now, it's still a prototype. In fact, it's what Emily has used in order to contact us while we're in this world."_

"Wait, you mean?" Monika expected more, but the tape stopped, "Huh? It's done? I thought there was gonna be more...," Without warning, Skylar appeared in the corner of her vision.

"Is it working?"

"Skylar?"

"Finally! I've been trying forever to get this thing to work. Anyway, I'm using Emily's device that allows us to contact you in here. It's still a prototype, so there might be some bugs."

"Where are you?"

"I'm outside my house packing some stuff up. I don't know how long it'll take for them to properly upgrade everything, but they said it may take up to 2-3 weeks. So I'll be going on a something that uh... well, it's not particularly safe, but after my last experience, this will probably be walk in the park."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"They need something specific from some sort of facility about 1000 or so miles from where I am."

"You're stealing more stuff? Skylar...," Monika added an accusing/disappointing tone as she said his name, "You know what happened the last time you stole something."

"Sorry, actually, I haven't told you this, but uh, I have stolen quite a lot of stuff for Emily and Cameron's upgrades. I haven't stolen anything since this project to dive was complete, but they need several substances and devices to upgrade the set up in my home. They know that I'll have to retrieve this stuff."

"Skylar..."

"Don't worry. The reason Luis knew about us was because I sort of did a hit and run. I stormed their base of operation, and stole everything. That was part 1."

"Part 1?" Monika wondered, but before Skylar could explain to her...

"Skylar!" On Skylar's end, Emily walked up behind Skylar carrying a few files with Cameron behind her carrying some more stuff, "Here are the files for the items we need. Keep them in hand and just be sure you get the exact amount we need."

"Yeah, and here are more gadgets for you to use in your mission."

"Is that Emily and Cameron?" Monika asked.

"Yeah," Skylar answered.

"Oh, so you finally got it to work?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry Monika," Emily started, "it's still in the prototype stage. There's still multiple bugs in the device he's using," Emily walked up to Skylar's device, which was a type of google-glass, but was much more advance and had a mic connected to it. Almost like an advance headset that had some sort of glasses that acted like a scanner, "Hopefully he doesn't break it while he's on this mission. It's the only one we have and I do not feel like having to create another."

"Tell her it's fine. I'll make sure you don't break it."

"She said it's all fine and that she'll make sure I don't break it."

"We'll both punish him if he does, right Monika?"

"Yeah!"

Both Cameron and Skylar looked at each other and sighed, "Well, I guess it's time for me to get a move on. I have a long trip ahead of me."

"Remember, you need to charge that every 10 hours. Monika, remind him please?"

"I will Emily."

"She will. Alright, Monika, I hope you're ready for a long trip."

"I'm ready sweetie!"

"Alright you two, I'm off."

"Do you have all the equipment you need?"

"Yup. I'm sure," Skylar went into his van and started the engine, "I'll see all of you... uh... whenever I get back!" Skylar waved them off as he drove off with Monika there to accompany him the whole way.

There next adventure, although on different planes of reality, will be in for the rides of their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yes, I'm taking a rather short action route with this next chapter. This next chapter is another special chapter. Like the previous one. That means the next chapter will be rather long as it will cover Skylar's entire journey on the mission for these items. Afterwards, we'll get more lovey-dovey with the two as I have some more stuff planned to increase their relationship. This will all lead up to something much more dark in the end. As you can tell from the tags though, you can kinda already tell where I'll be heading in this story. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one out ASAP!


End file.
